1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustbin.
2. Related Prior Art
In prior art, a dustbin is not provided with a means to adjust its height. So, the height of dustbin is unchangeable. However for people of different heights, such as adults or kids, the height required for the dustbin is different. Therefore, a dustbin of unchangeable height cannot meet the needs by people of different heights.